warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Thinking Out Loud
Brams has made a songfic. Woo! Anyway, this songfic is Thinking Out Loud (I love this song k). OA is Ed Sheeran. Preface: Stormflight and Lostfall are two cats from contrasting backgrounds - but they love each other. Stormflight is too scared to tell Lostfall his feelings, but can Lostfall help him to reveal his secret? Enjoy, guys. <3 Thinking Out Loud :When your legs don't work like they used to before :And I can't sweep you off of your feet :Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love :Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks I stared up at the sky, her small body pressed against my side. In the silver moonlight, I could see all the stars of Silverpelt up above, the Clan’s ancestors looking over us. Turning my head away, I looked towards her, her blue eyes turning to a mysterious shade of silver in the moonlight. “If we became mates one day,” I whispered under my breath, “will you love me until the day you die?” The Clan that we were both in – FlightClan – had speculated rumors that we would become mates someday, although I was slightly doubtful. “Of course,” she whispered back to me softly. I felt her plumy tail whisk along my side as she went on: “If it happens.” Silence followed those words. :And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70 :And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23 However, the tales of our lives before we met was a different story. I was Stormflight, a noble warrior, and popular with the Clan. Although I wasn’t the best hunter, I was known for putting the Clan first and being at the head of the Clan in every battle fought. On the other paw, she – Lostfall – was quiet and reserved. She wasn’t even Clanborn – at six moons old, she had turned up in FlightClan territory, asking for a place in the Clan. She hated fighting, but was a brilliant hunter. She had the determination to do what she thought was right, which angered the Clan leader, Scarstar, greatly. In a way, I pitied her. I thought it was cruel – even on the day she was named apprentice, and I was little more than that rank myself. Scarstar had named her Lostpaw, obviously spiting the fact that she didn’t have Clan blood, and in my opinion, I thought that Scarstar thought that she was lost when she named her. But for me, in a way it seemed we were destined for each other. :And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways :Maybe just the touch of a hand :Oh me I fall in love with you every single day :And I just wanna tell you I am I don’t know how I fell in love with Lostfall, now that I think about it. Obviously that way is mysterious to me. Maybe it was first sight, or just getting to know her… it’s slipped my mind. But I still love her. And the thing I want to most is to tell her my desire, but I just can’t. I just can’t bring myself round to the idea. I know I’ll have to tell her someday, but I don’t know when the time will be right. :So honey now :Take me into your loving arms :Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars :Place your head on my beating heart :I'm thinking out loud :Maybe we found love right where we are “Stormflight?” Lostfall’s mew jolted me out of my thoughts. The black she-cat was staring at me, her blue gaze intense. I fought the urge to look away. “Don’t be scared. StarClan knows what we are doing. They mustn’t be angry, or clouds would have covered the moon.” “I suppose you’re right,” I sighed slowly, turning ever so slightly to meet her gaze. “I just feel nervous…” “Stay beside me then. I’ll keep you safe,” Lostfall told me softly. Her silky tone to her voice calmed me down, and I instantly relaxed. Lostfall won’t harm me. I can trust her. :When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades :And the crowds don't remember my name :When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm :I know you will still love me the same I tried to relax, as I felt Lostfall’s warm body beside mine. However, I just couldn’t. Another swarm of worrying thoughts had swamped me. “Lostfall?” I whispered softly into the she-cat’s ear. At once, Lostfall bolted upright. “What is it, Stormflight?” she replied, her blue eyes stretching wide. In that moment, I finally realized that she cared for me. Maybe Lostfall loved me, even, but I doubted that thought. “If I die before you, will you still love me? Even if the rest of the Clan has forgotten who I am?” I was meant to say if, but I forgot to say that word. There was a moment of silence from Lostfall, as she stared at me. After what seemed an eternity, she gave a small nod. “I will, if we are mates someday,” she whispered, and that time I sensed some hidden emotion in her voice. :'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen :Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory :I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways :Maybe it's all part of a plan :I'll just keep on making the same mistakes :Hoping that you'll understand “You put a lot of meaning into that if,” I mewed, mrrowing with laughter. “You seem so certain that we won’t be together!” At that statement, Lostfall turned to look at me. Her black pelt had been turned to silver as the moon continued to rise, and her blue eyes had done the same. “Maybe some things that life has are hidden,” she whispered. “You know, you haven’t lived outside the Clan. There’s life outside it.” She beamed at me, her eyes bright. I wondered about what Lostfall had said. Is she indicating something…? :But baby now :Take me into your loving arms :Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars :Place your head on my beating heart :I'm thinking out loud :That maybe we found love right where we are, oh “I love you, Stormflight,” Lostfall murmured softly. She turned around so that she faced me, so that both of us were lying down in the dusty moorland grass. “What do you think?” I was lost for words. Lostfall had just seemed to reveal all my thoughts at once. She had confessed something: the Clan obviously was right about their suspicions. “I love you too, Lostfall,” I whispered back to you. “You just said all my thoughts about you out loud, you know that?” :(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la) :So baby now :Take me into your loving arms :Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars :Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart :I'm thinking out loud :That maybe we found love right where we are We then both rose to our paws in unison, and to me it felt so surreal. Staring to one side, I saw Lostfall looking at me. Instinctively, we both bounded forward to meet each other. As Lostfall reached me, she nuzzled me with her chin. Her sweet scent washed over me, and I knew that what I said to Lostfall was true. I did love her. Lostfall’s chin left mine, and for a moment, I felt worried. Turning, I realized that she was still looking at me. “Stormflight, will you be my mate?” Lostfall asked. I gasped. I never believed that Lostfall would ask me this so quickly, so soon after we had confessed our love for each other. My mouth dropped open. “So?” Lostfall questioned, tilting her head. “Will you?” I took a deep breath. “Yes,” I gasped. “Yes, I will be your mate.” At that moment, Lostfall brought her chin up to mine again, and this time I purred with delight. Finally, I had someone to spend the rest of my life with. :Oh maybe we found love right where we are :And we found love right where we are “Shall we tell the Clan?” I whispered to Lostfall, who was still beside me. “Shall we?” Lostfall looked behind us, and gave a nod. “Yes. We should. They’ll be dying to know.” She turned around ready to head back to the FlightClan camp. I stopped her quickly. “Not yet. Let’s spend one moment under the stars together.” Lostfall agreed to my words, and we sat down side by side. We both looked to the sky, looking at the cloudless sky above. StarClan had approved of our decision. And what I had confessed to Lostfall, and to StarClan tonight, was just me thinking out loud. Everything I had told everyone tonight was personal, my deepest secrets. I really was thinking out loud. And she was the inspiration. The End. Author's Note I actually wrote this around the time of my one-year anniversary, but I put it off putting it on here. :P I actually don't have much to say, except I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is appreciated! :D Until next time, --As she left, the copper dusked on us 06:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Bramblefire3118's Songfics Category:Songfic Category:Songfic Series Category:Fan Fictions